


Jealous

by roguewrld



Series: SGA Flashfic Responses [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: SGA Flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't believe he's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be for the wordless challenge, but ended up something a bit different. Thanks to glitterandlube for betaing.

Rodney never yelled at the new ichthyologist. Maybe it was because he liked the fish she'd cleared for human consumption. Maybe it was because she looked a little like Samantha Carter, but he always spoke to her in a low, even tone (even when he was wildly gesturing) that never wavered even when he was reaming her out for something.

He was always touching her too. Nothing major, but he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, touched her arm before he started talking. It was, quite frankly, driving John crazy.

He normally wasn't a jealous man, but he'd worked very hard to get Rodney after things with Katie had crashed and burned, and now Rodney was being all… nice… to the new fish doctor. He'd been rambling and thinking fast when he'd propositioned Rodney and he was pretty sure he'd told Rodney he wasn't asking for exclusivity, but that didn't make it any easier seeing them together.

Rodney is sitting at her bedside now, working on a laptop, waiting for her to wake up from her near death experience. John tries not to look like he's loitering, but he really has no reason to be here. Containment failed on one of the specimen tanks and almost drowned Dr. Clark. This is Rodney's job, to be here, and John is being a jealous idiot, but he can't help it.

When she makes a soft noise and opens her eyes, Rodney doesn't just start ranting like he does when it's John in the hospital bed. No, he stands up, touches her shoulder and asks "What happened?"

She turns her head away and doesn't answer, and Rodney actually turns her head to face him. "I went to bat for you, bringing you here, because I thought it was ridiculous to keep you underground in the mountain where there are no fish. Now tell me what happened."

Her voice is warbly when she answers him. "No flashing lights."

"Alright, so not your fault. It's mine, for not insisting. You need to try the gene therapy. I don't care if it works or not, you have to try. Take it, or go home." Rodney (Did he just wave at her?) turns away without saying goodbye. "Colonel?"

"Just… checking on…. things." Wow, that was smooth.

"Right. Well, 'Things' is going to lunch. Are you coming?" Rodney pauses in the doorway, looking annoyed. "There's macaroni and cheese. We're going to miss it."

"Shouldn't you," John gestures at Dr. Clark. "Stay with her?"

"No, we're done here." They go to lunch, and then they end up in Rodney's quarters playing Civilization IV on his laptops. They don't talk as they play, and John wants to ask about Dr. Clark, about what she is to Rodney, but the words won't come.

When Rome burns and Rodney wins, he closes his computer and shakes his head. "You've been watching me. Because you're jealous. You don't even want her for yourself, you're jealous because you think she wants me. I have to tell you, John, this is a new one for me."

"I'm not jealous, you just-" Rodney raised an eyebrow and John conceded, "Fine. I'm jealous. Happy?"

"She's deaf."

"What?"

"I touch her because she's deaf, and I don't yell because it's pointless. Expression and pronunciation are much more important, and I can express my annoyance more clearly to her at lower volumes than my other brainless employees." Rodney knocked his closed fist against John's head, pinky up. "Idiot."

"Okay, so I've completely misinterpreted the situation and-" Rodney hit him again.

"Hey!"

"I have an hour free. Get naked. We're going to have sex, and then maybe you can act like a normal human being again." John's mouth drops open, just a little, and he stares.

Rodney gets irritated, and snaps his fingers. "Come on. Clothes off, John."

"I'm not here to service your every whim, you know." John says, but he does get naked because he's really not stupid, no matter what Rodney thought at the moment.

When he turns away to throw his pants over a chair back, Rodney comes up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist. "John, I'm not seeing anyone else. Not only do I not have the time for a second illicit affair, but why would I want to?"

"Oh."

"Oh, he says." Rodney slides his finger under the edge of John's wristband. "Now get on the bed."


End file.
